villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kryb
Kryb is a monstrous alien supervillain from DC Comics and a member of the Sinestro Corps, a society devoted to enforcing fear across the universe. As such, she is an enemy of the Green Lantern, as well as the infinite other Green Lantern Corps members from across the universe. Kryb is arguably one of the cruelest and most sadistic members of an already fear mongering Corps as she deliberately targets defenseless children, killing their parents and trapping the children in her alien physiology to feed on their fears. Biography A member of the Sinestro Corps, the alien hag Kryb has one of the most frightening methods of instilling fear. She targets members of the Green Lantern Corps who are married and have recently had children, murdering the parents and taking the children, keeping them in a sack like pouch on her back. One of her most notable and despicable attacks on the Green Lanterns involved her attacking a pregnant mother, causing said mother to go into early labor. Using her mind-controlling abilities, Kryb proceeded to command other Green Lanterns to pin the mother down as she tried to forcibly remove the infant from her. Thankfully, Kyle Rayner was able to break free of this control and soon rallied the rest of the Lanterns, who fought against Kryb while others helped to safely deliver the baby and keep the mother safe. Kryb's crime was so vile that even the Star Sapphires got involved in this battle and helped finally capture her. They then planned on sending her to Zamaron in hopes of rehabilitation. Despite this, she seemed resilient to such rehabilitation and by the time of Blackest Night she was a member of the Black Lantern Corps and once again tormenting infants. This time she was possibly slain for good by a Red Lantern possessed Guy Gardener. Personality Kryb is a disturbing alien who clearly has mental illness, she often appears protective of the infants she has stolen but this should never be viewed as actual empathy - she views them as fuel by which to grow stronger and gives off a false sense of "motherly love", perhaps to try and justify in her own mind the horrific crimes she regularly commits. Her utter lack of care for life is shown in how she mercilessly tears extremely young infants from their dead parents and she's even went as far as using friends, family and team members of her victims as mind-controlled slaves to do her bidding. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Abilities': Kryb has superhuman endurance. *'Mind Control': Kryb is able to expel liquids which can take control of a person who comes in contact with them. The liquids then invade the target and bond to the hosts DNA, allowing Kryb to take control of their mind.javascript:void('Visual') *'Qwardian Power Ring': Members of the Sinestro Corps use yellow power rings built on Qward and are fuelled by fear instead of willpower. The rings can create constructs based on the wielders own thoughts, produce energy blasts, generate force fields, instil fear, render the wearer invisible, allow them to phase, fly, absorb energy, translate languages, create spacial warps and even regenerate health in a limited way. Gallery Kryb.jpg Kryb_02.JPG Kryb_03.JPG Kryb_04.JPG Kryb_05.JPG Kryb_06.jpg Kryb_07.jpg Kryb_08.jpg Kryb_09.jpg Kryb_10.jpg Kryb death.jpg Sinestro_Corps_Panel.jpg Trivia *Her trait of killing parents in front of their young and kidnapping said young is similar to Orphan-Maker, but she is arguably even worse than him as he is delusional and believes he is "saving" children while Kryb simply kills the parents and traps the children to feed on their fears. Category:Aliens Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Bogeymen Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil